


Almost a First Kiss

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's intent, Harry's hoping... it's almost time for a first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost a First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> JK Rowling owns the world and characters of Harry Potter. I'm just trying to draw them.

  



End file.
